


Abi-Chaker Family

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo University Series [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, mention of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Sure, Jonas and David were friendly towards each other. They held some unspoken kinship with one another over their shared love for Matteo. But they weren’t really friends like Jonas was with Abdi, Carlos or even Hanna. They just seemed to always hang with one another without really hanging out with each other. Jonas wanted to change that.----Jonas wants a friendship with David





	Abi-Chaker Family

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief mention of the video

Jonas considered himself a pretty easy-going guy. He rarely got mad, always tried to be nice. His guy friends were the exception. He had no trouble calling Carlos out on his shit or losing his patience with Abdi. Then there was Matteo. Technically the guy was two months older than Jonas, but Jonas always felt the need to protect Matteo. He loved the dude, they were brothers in every way but blood. 

So, when Matteo came out to him, Jonas’ first thought was that he could beat the shit out of any guy who hurt his friend. And when Matteo then told him about David, Jonas had joked about going to David’s house, but was actually kind of serious too. 

He could still remember his thoughts watching that video of David, the way it all clicked for him. The way Matteo had been acting, David’s disappearance, it all made sense. But in a way it didn’t. Jonas had sort of known what it meant. He vaguely remembered seeing something on TV about Caitlin Jenner, but didn’t really pay much attention. 

He could kick himself for the conversation he had with Matteo right after. He had blundered through making the statement about David being a girl, only to be viciously corrected by Matteo that David is a boy, was always a boy, he was just born in the body of a girl.

And when Matteo had found David. When they became official. When Jonas saw how comfortable Matteo was with David and how he let his guard down with him. Jonas had felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment the first time all the boys hung out with David at Matteo’s apartment. Jonas watched as Matteo allowed David to hold him, seeking comfort from David. How at ease Matteo seemed, even when Abdi brought up Matteo having sex with Abdi. 

When re-exams and the abi-ball had come and gone and Matteo and David had left Berlin for weeks on a roadtrip, Jonas knew this wasn’t just some fleeting relationship. Especially when Matteo and David returned from said roadtrip. They were different with each other. More loving, playful… _solid_. 

Sure, Jonas and David were friendly towards each other. They held some unspoken kinship with one another over their shared love for Matteo. But they weren’t really friends like Jonas was with Abdi, Carlos or even Hanna. They just seemed to always hang with one another without really hanging out with each other. Jonas wanted to change that. He had heard from the girls and even Abdi, who out of all the boys seemed to have gotten the closest to David, how great David was.

So, here he sat at some obscure coffee shop that Matteo mentioned David liked. It was artsy to the point where Jonas didn’t know if the can next to the door was for trash or for art. 

“Na?” David greeted, setting his bag on the chair opposite of Jonas. “I’m going to grab a drink, you want anything?” 

Jonas shook his head, holding up his cup. He watched David head up to the counter and the barista seemed to know him and his order. Jonas figured he came here a lot. A few minutes later, David was back. 

“So,” David started, setting his bag on the ground and taking a seat. His hand rummaged around in his bag for a few seconds before producing a beaten-up book with a brown cover. Jonas recognized it as David’s sketchbook. He figured it was probably like a security blanket to the boy. “What’s up?”

Jonas cleared his throat, “How was the road trip? I haven’t talked to Matteo in a while.”

“Great. It ended up not being so much of a roadtrip and more of a bus trip, though. Thank goodness for my sister and Hans. They weren’t too pleased to see we were hitching and tracked us down with two round trip bus tickets.” David chuckled. “I had to listen to Hans describe how he birthed a gay Matteo while screaming obscenities at the both of us. He’s quite scary.”

Jonas chuckled. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get the mental image of Hans re-enacting giving birth while threatening to cut off Matteo’s balls so maybe he’d think with his brain from now on,” David shook his head and laughed. 

“Please tell me there’s a video of this somewhere,” Jonas joked.

“Knowing Hans, there probably is.”

“And Amsterdam was cool?” 

David nodded. “So much fun. But I’m glad to be home.”

“Hmm,” Jonas nodded not knowing how to broach the reason why he asked David to meet him. 

“But I don’t think you asked me here to talk about my roadtrip. So, what’s going on?” David asked as if he could read Jonas’ thoughts. 

“I want us to be friends,” Jonas blurted. He normally was more tactful than that. 

“Are we not?” David picked at the pencil that was shoved between the pages of his sketchbook. 

Jonas shrugged, “I don’t think you and I have ever had a real conversation before today.”

“Hmm,” David hummed, “I suppose we haven’t.”

“Why not?”

It was David’s turn to shrug.

“You know, I didn’t like you much at first,” Jonas stated, “You were just some asshole dude that hurt my friend.”

David nodded, “I was some asshole dude who hurt your friend.”

“You were going through your own shit. I get it. I mean I don’t, but I do. You know?” Jonas wondered when he turned into Abdi and Carlos with his indecisive and confused words. 

“Still, Matteo got hurt,” David acknowledged. 

“And so did you,” Jonas could still feel the gut wrenching feeling at watching that video. “I’m sorry all that happened to you. With the video and the outing and everything.”

David nodded, “It was horrible at first, but in a way, I’m kind of glad it happened. Matteo told me how you all wanted to help me. It meant a lot to know you guys _knew_ and still had my back. So, silver lining, I guess.”

“That’s what we do. We’re abi chaker family. You’re abi chaker family,” Jonas smiled. 

David took a drink, “hmm.”

“Can I ask you something? I don’t want to offend you, though.”

“Uh, sure. I might not answer, but okay,” David internally steeled himself for some question about his physicality. 

Jonas looked down for a second before asking, “Why Matteo?”

“Not sure I understand.”

“Like, why do you love Matteo? Don’t get me wrong, I love him as if he were my brother, but he can be lazy, sometimes he doesn’t bathe for a few days and he can be a moody bitch.” Jonas wondered, “He can be hard to handle sometimes.”

David thought for a second, “Well, I know that he had this whole stoner thing going on for a while, but with me, I guess I’ve never quite seen that side completely. To me, he’s kind and loving and affectionate. He makes jokes that aren’t really funny but you laugh anyways because it’s Matteo. And he just somehow understands me.”

“Luigi has changed since he met you,” Jonas commented, “He’s more open.” 

David nodded, “I think he’s finally allowing himself to _be_ himself.” 

“Makes sense, I guess,” Jonas agreed, “He was always so afraid of letting himself be happy, I think. I’m glad he has you. You’ve opened up his world.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” David scoffed.

Jonas shrugged, “Still…”  


“And for the record, I’m glad I have him too,” David commented.

Jonas thought for a second, “I have to go see this obscure independent film this weekend for one of my classes and I kind of need someone who understands this stuff. You think you might want to go?”

“Should I bring Matteo?” David asked.

“Nah, let’s just do like a bros night. I’ll buy you a beer and you can tell me about everything I don’t understand.” Jonas joked. 

David nodded, “I see, you just want me for my artistic skills.” He laughed.

“Well, you do get _this_ stuff. Like, dude, that thing right there is that a trash can or artwork?” Jonas asked, pointing to the object he had been staring at when he first walked into the shop.

Chuckling, David shrugged, “Actually, that…I don’t know what it is. One day it kind of just appeared. But trash is over there,” He pointed to a bin clearly marked **Trash**. 

“So, you’ll text me about this weekend?” David asked, watching Jonas get up to throw away his cup. 

“Yeah,” Jonas nodded, when he returned, “I’ll do this,” He took out his phone and started a new chat, showing it to David. **Jonas and Spielberg’s Chat**.

“Spielberg?” David asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Bro, he did _Jurassic Park_. You know, _dinosaurs_. Don’t knock it.” Jonas chuckled, “But I guess clearly my film preferences are way less superior than yours.”

David shook his head.

“You going to head out?” Jonas slipped his bag onto his shoulders.

“Nah, I think I’m going to hang out here for a while. A certain Italian is supposed to be meeting me here,” David winked. 

“Gotcha,” Jonas nodded, holding out his fist for David to bump. “See you,” He made it his way out of the shop. 

For some reason, he didn’t leave right away, but stopped right outside, looking into the windows. He watched David start to sketch in his book for a few minutes before blondish hair tucked under a newsboy cap caught his attention. He stepped back and watched as Matteo wrapped his arms around David from behind, kissing his cheek before sitting in the seat that Jonas had vacated. David held out his cup to Matteo and Matteo took a drink, immediately scrunching up his face and heading towards the counter. 

Jonas shook his head and started his way to the bus stop. He felt good, looking forward to the weekend.


End file.
